For the convenience of cleaning dust on automobile or workpiece surfaces, a used cleaning tool is required to be used for cleaning and dust absorption. For example, a Chinese patent 028301978 discloses a nozzle and a spray apparatus. The structure provides a dual-purpose gun for blowing dust and cleaning to blow dust and clean automobiles or workpieces. When compressed air is used alone, air is sprayed from a spray head to remove granular powder dust and dust on the automobile or workpiece surfaces. When the compressed air and the cleaning solution are used simultaneously, the cleaning solution is sucked out by negative pressure through the compressed air and sprayed to a dirt part at high pressure for decontamination.
However, the dual-purpose gun with the above structure has the following defects during use: 1. the convolutional swinging amplitude of a free end of an outer nozzle is in direct proportion with the size of pressure of the compressed air; an air pump with large pressure is required to be supplied; a cleaning point cannot be accurately aligned during use; a cleaning scope cannot be controlled according to requirements; and cleaning speed and quality are directly influenced. 2. The automobile or workpiece surfaces cannot be subjected to coating processing such as waxing, oiling and the like in the existing dual-purpose gun. In view of the above problems, many manufacturers and people of vision specially conduct development and manufacture, but no ideal product emerges so far.